Mr Ackerman's Kindergarten Class
by AliLaShae
Summary: After finishing his work in the army, 25-year-old Levi Ackerman becomes a teacher. He was hoping to be a high school teacher, but instead gets stuck in kindergarten becoming a teacher for 12 brats. But it isn't as bad as he thought it was. {Levi X Petra} (story inspired by cover photo, Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayeee guys! I decided to upload this fanfic before A Forbidden Love (another AOT story I'm writing) Anyways the cover photo on this story, I saw the pic on tumblr and got inspired to write this. **

**_AND I DECIDED TO MAKE LEVI TALL. _He is adorable as a short guy but just for this story he's tall, around 180 cm I guess (20 cm taller than his actual height!). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"But sir, I can't teach a class full of snot-nosed brats!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman, rules are rules."

25-year-old Levi Ackerman was currently standing in the principal's office, arguing about what class he should teach. Before Levi became a teacher, he was a Captain in the Scouting Legion. Levi had pretty much annihilated most of the titans, but there were still some roaming around. He is known as 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' a nickname he hates with all his heart. Levi had wanted to teach a high school class, around more mature students. But instead, he got stuck in kindergarten. He left Principal Carsen's office with the class roster and teacher's satchel in his hands. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into some black slacks. His muscles were literally bulging through the shirt.

He quietly read the roster to himself:

**Mikasa Ackerman**

**Armin Arlert**

**Sasha Blouse**

**Marco Bodt**

**Reiner Braun**

**Bertholt Hoover**

**Jean Kirschtein**

**Ymir Krämer**

**Krista Lenz**

**Annie Leonhart**

**Connie Springer**

**Eren Yeager**

While Levi was reading the roster, he bumped into another kindergarten teacher. He turned around to give her a taste of his mind, but didn't when he saw her.

She had short, auburn hair and honey-gold eyes, and milk-white skin. She had a nice petite figure as well, and she's a pretty short woman. Levi stared at her, then apologized.

"I'm sorry Mrs..."

"Ms. Ral, I'm Petra. You must be our new teacher, Rivaille Ackerman." she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. Instead of correcting her with his name, he just let it slide. They shook hands, and Petra led Levi to his new class.

"If you need me, my classroom is right across the hall." she smiled at him again.

"Thank you, Petra."

"Oh, and thank you for your service!" she then put her hand into a fist and placed it over her heart, saluting him. He returned it, then went straight into his new classroom.

And just as he thought, rowdy snot-nosed brats.

They were all playing tag, and some kid was it. Eren, he thinks. The class wasn't a mess, _thank god._ Levi is an EXTREME clean freak. Every morning he would wake up and clean his apartment. He just doesn't like germs.

"ATTENTION!" Levi shouted in his soldier tone. Every child stopped running around and lined up in alphabetical order. Ymir was accidentally in front of Jean, and they had a look of panic on their faces. They switched immediately.

_"Real cute."_ Levi thought to himself.

"My name" Levi walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name "is Mr. Ackerman. I will be your new teacher."

"You have the same name as me!" Mikasa chirped.

"I know you! You're Humanity's Strongest Soldier!" Eren said, to which everyone gasped.

"Did I say you two could speak?" Levi said scarily, causing the two children to back up in fear. Levi smirked. "Alright, go play for now, but don't be little rowdy brats."

All the children were scared to move, Armin even peed his pants.

"Armin peed his pants!" Jean screamed, then pointed towards Armin's wet uniform pants. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" everyone chirped, knowing he was going to be scolded.

Levi knelt down to Armin's height. "Little man, are you scared of me?"

"N-no sir!" Armin stuttered, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Why don't you go to the nurse." Levi wrote him a pass and sent him out the room to get an extra change of clothes. All the kids were staring at Levi, surprised that he didn't yell at Armin._ "What the hell are they looking at?"_ he muttered to himself. He then knelt down next to Jean with fury in his eyes.

"You embarrassed Armin. What's your name?"

"J-Jean Kirschtein." Jean was obviously scared of Levi.

"Well, Jean Kirschtein, go stand in the corner. You have earned yourself a time-out." Jean did as he was told, and walked to the corner looking down in shame.

"All of you can go play now." Levi told them. They still didn't budge. "GO." he said firmly, causing all the little children to run away from him. Levi set his things down on his desk and watched the kids. Jean's time-out was over, so he told him he could go play. Armin came back with new pants on, so he went to play, too. Petra walked in, but the kids didn't notice. She walked over to Levi to check on him. They both couldn't help but overhear the little ones conversations:

"Give me the block, horse-face!" Eren said to Jean. He replied "No..uh..pissy pants! Wait that's Armin's nickname..."

"Krista, I don't wanna be the princess!" Ymir shouted.

"Eren, stop being so mean to Jean!" Mikasa stated.

"Marco, do you draw those dots on your face with markers?" Armin asked Marco.

"I'm gonna be the future Mrs. Ackerman!" Sasha told Annie.

Levi heard it, and Petra started giggling, pushing his shoulder at how adorable that was. _"Okay, maybe that was kind of cute..."_ Levi thought, not wanting to admit it. He was still scowling.

All the kids stopped their playing and stared at Sasha as if she was crazy.

"But Sasha, he's _old._" Reiner said, emphasizing the old. Levi heard that and sighed.

"And everyone knows you and Connie are meant for each other!" Krista exclaimed, clasping both of her hands in front of her face, her blue eyes glowing. All the children looked over to Connie, who's face was red as a tomato. Connie and Sasha are best friends, but not according to their other little friends. All the kids except for Sasha and Connie started chanting.

"Connie and Sasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" all the children started giggling.

"Oh Rivaille, aren't they just little angels!" Petra told Levi, her eyes glowing. Levi only sighed in response.

"They're little brats, I'll tell you that." he told her. She glared at him, then looked back at the children.

"Look, it's Ms. Ral!" Bertholt exclaimed. Everyone ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"Rivaille, how can you say they're brats, they're so cute!" Petra said, bending down to pinch Eren's cheeks.

"_Ravioli?_" Annie questioned. "Who names their kid Ravioli?" Annie started giggling, all the children stared at her. It was rare for her to giggle. Then, they all started giggling, too.

"Well, _Ravioli_, happens to be your teacher's first name." Petra told the little ones.

Mikasa giggled. "That's funny!" she said. All the children started giggling again.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Levi asked Petra, annoyingly.

"I teach in the afternoon, _Ravioli_." Petra teased, causing all the kids to giggle again. Levi checked his wristwatch, **10:20 AM**. Today was definitely gonna be a long day. Petra bent down again to pinch Eren's cheeks. Eren's green eyes then widened, he was now looking down Ms. Ral's shirt, seeing her bra. He immediately covered his wide eyes with his little hands and spoke. "M-Ms. Ral?"

"What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Um...your_ round thingies_ are showing." Eren stuttered, trying not to peek.

Levi snickered, he held up his hand to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter. Petra immediately stood back up, covering her shirt with her cardigan. Her face was pink from blushing. She playfully smacked Levi in the shoulder. All the kids were confused, so they just shrugged it off. Petra was about to leave the classroom, when Eren and Annie tried to stop her.

"Mr. Ackerman, can Ms. Ral pleeeeaaaase stay?" Eren said.

"Pretty please?" Annie begged with him.

Eren and Annie both looked up at Levi, those deep green and blue irises looking up at him. Both their hands were clasped in front of them and their bottom lips were pouting. Levi fought titans and killed over 200 for crying out loud! How were 2 sets of gorgeous eyes going to get through to him? _"Come on, Ravioli! Don't give in!" _Levi thought to himself. He then looked at their eyes again, his gray-blue ones connecting with Eren and Annie's. He then sighed heavily.

"Fine, she can stay."

"YAY!" they both screamed, grabbing onto Levi's legs hugging them. Levi smirked a very small smile. He never knew he was the type of person to make little 6-year-olds happy.

Petra stayed with Levi for the rest of the morning. They read stories, practiced math problems, they also went out to the playground. Now it was **1:00 PM**, and it was time for Petra to go teach her class. Levi's class was now having nap time (Levi's favorite time of the day).

"Bye Rivaille." Petra whispered to him. He waved to her, and she left. He never did tell her to call him Levi. He likes the way his full name sounds coming from her.

Levi then looked back to the sleeping children.

"Brats. Annoying, whiny, _adorable_ brats."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1! I decided to give Ymir a last name since I don't know it, lol. And it's official, I will now call boobs 'round thingies' :D And I just LOVE the idea of Levi as a teacher, or should I say, Ravioli! Only Petra calls him that. And I hope you like the cover photo for this story. More chapters to come!**

**Later Titan-aters! (idk lol.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! Fave, Follow, & Review *Annie's baby voice* pretty please! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

It has now been a few weeks since Levi began teaching. He got up early in the morning, cleaned his apartment, took a shower and got dressed, then headed to the school. He went into the teacher's lounge, and saw the other 2 kindergarten teachers there, Petra and Hanji Zoë.

"Good morning, Rivaille." Petra said, Levi didn't return it.

"If you teach in the afternoon, why do you come here so early?" he asked Petra. He always wondered why.

"I help in other classes, just like I help in yours sometimes. Like one time, I helped Hanji's class with a science experiment, and it did not end well. But good thing she had me to save the day." she replied, smiling at him.

"Thanks for the help with the brats. I think I can handle it now." Levi thanked Petra, only to have her glare at him for calling the angels 'brats'.

"So, Levi, how do you like your class?" Hanji asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. The door to the lounge opened, and in entered more female teachers.

"Am I the only MALE teacher here?" Levi asked both Petra and Hanji.

"Actually, you are. In this _whooole_ school." Petra said, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Wow, he's gorgeous. But I think he's gay." Levi heard one of the teacher's gossip to one another. He sighed through his nose. Hanji then broke the silence.

"Levi, you should try Petra's coffee, it's the best thing on this planet." she said, taking a big sip from her cup. Levi shrugged and got up to get a cup, only to have one of the teacher's stare at him intensely. He raised one eyebrow and sighed heavily again. It felt awkward since he was the tallest person in there. He poured his cup of coffee and sipped it. The other teachers were weirded out by how he holds the cup, not using the handle.

Once he took a sip, his eyes widened. That coffee was...delicious. "Wow" he began "This coffee is better than the bullshit they served while I was in the Survey Corps." One of the teachers flinched at his language, but he didn't care. He was too busy savoring the taste of this amazing coffee.

The school bell rang, meaning it was time for class. Levi groaned, then he, Petra and Hanji walked to the kindergarten hallway and went their separate ways. Levi entered his classroom to find the so called 'angels' already lined up in alphabetical order. Marco then raised his hand, and Levi nodded his head so he could speak.

"Is Ms. Ral gonna here today?" Marco asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm afraid not Marco, she's helping someone else today." Then Ymir raised her hand and spoke.

"Why does your face turn _red_ when we talk about Ms. Ral?" the other young freckled one in the class asked. Levi touched his face, trying to cover it.

Connie then gasped. "You _like_ her Mr. Ackerman!" he said, causing all the other children to gasp in excitement.

"You didn't raise your hand Connie." Levi said.

Annie then spoke up. "You should ask her to go eat with you! She is very pretty."

"Ann-"

"I think it's called a date." Mikasa cut Levi off.

"Now, Annie and Mikasa-"

"What if they get married?" Reiner exclaimed.

**"NO! I'M FUTURE MRS. ACKERMAN!" **Sasha shouted.

"If you have kids, can I babysit?" Jean asked.

"All of you stop, NOW." Levi said firmly and scarily. But all the children ignored him and ran over to him. They ran to his legs, then used all their strength to try and push him out the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"Man, what have you been eating?" Armin said.

"What are you brats doing? Don't touch me with your germy hands." Levi asked all the children.

"Go ask Ms. Ral on a date! Take her somewhere nice!" Krista said happily.

"Compliment her face. Girls like that!" Bertholt said.

"Well, Bertholt, aren't you a little player." Levi responded.

"Open the door for her! And don't look at her _round thingies_, unless she gives you permission, otherwise that's rude!" Eren exclaimed, making Levi laugh a little.

All those beautiful little eyes were looking up at him. _"God damn it."_ Levi swore to himself. He then exited the classroom with the children following behind him.

He stood outside Petra's classroom door, then looked back at the children. "What if she says no?" he asked them.

"Why would she? You're so pretty, Mr. Ackerman! I would say yes!" Sasha exclaimed, making Levi smile his rare smile at her.

"You also have a pretty smile." Sasha said, blushing and fidgeting with her hands.

"She has to say yes! You're a soldier that's strong AND pretty!" Annie exclaimed.

"You don't call men pretty, you call them handsome!" Armin corrected both of the girls. Levi now felt an emotion he hadn't felt before...happiness. His heart was always so frozen and cold, but it was now starting to melt a little at the nice words all these kids were telling him.

"Be a man, Mr. Acker-MAN!" Jean laughed at his own joke. Everyone else giggled, too.

"Okay, okay. I'm going in." Levi entered Petra's classroom and left the door open. He looked back, and all the children were giving him a thumbs up. He gave one back to them. Petra was on her tip toes, writing the date on the chalkboard. He looked back at the children. Eren was pointing at his chest and shaking his head no at the same time. Levi got his message, then smirked.

"Hey, Petra..." Levi started the conversation.

"Oh, hi Rivaille." the kids snickered quietly at his name.

"Um...I came here to ask you something."

"What is it? You look nervous." Petra stated. Levi's eye started to twitch a little.

"Well, would you...um...like to go...eat with me." He then face palmed, then corrected himself "I mean, go on a date with me."

A pink blush rose to Petra's cheeks, and she smiled, her honey-gold eyes sparkled. "Oh Rivaille, I would love to!" she told him.

"Okay, so how's...Friday at 8:00 sound?" he asked.

"Perfect."

"Then it's settled." Levi looked back at the children and held up a thumbs up. All the children ran inside Petra's classroom with joy on their faces. Then they started asking a series of questions.

"When you guys get married, can I be the flower girl?" Krista asked.

"I'll be your best man, Mr. Ackerman!" Ymir exclaimed.

"Marry him, Ms. Ral! He'll protect you from the scary titans!" Reiner said, holding up a fist in the air.

"When did you brats suddenly become matchmakers?" Levi asked, causing everyone to giggle.

It was now time to go to the playground. Levi and the kids left Petra's classroom and went outside. Everyone was running around, playing tag. Levi watched them to make sure no one got hurt. He then noticed Sasha sitting on the playground steps. He walked over to her and sat down by her, ignoring the concrete dust getting onto his pants.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" he asked gently, looking down at her.

"Are you and Ms. Ral gonna get married?" Sasha asked, looking up at him innocently.

"What? No, I have to get to know her first. It takes a few people time to get married."

"But I already called dibs on being future Mrs. Ackerman." she reassured him, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

He sighed. Then said gently "Look, Sasha. The feeling you have for me isn't real. It's just a little crush. And also, you're a little girl, and I'm an adult. When you grow up, find a man who will treat you right and who will love you with all his heart. If he doesn't, come find me and I'll knock some sense into him." Sasha giggled at that. And she nodded her head. "Good." he said. He kissed her cheek then pinched it. Her face turned red. She grabbed her cheek and ran, screaming and giggling at the same time, probably going to tell all the other girls what happened.

Petra saw the whole thing and walked over to Levi, who was still sitting. "Well, aren't you a little sweetheart?" she teased. She stood by him and stroked his raven black hair. "They're such angels."

"No, I still think they're brats." Levi stood up and put his index fingers in his mouth, then led out a loud whistle. All the children heard it, then lined up. Levi and Petra led them back inside.

And now it was Levi's favorite time of the day.

* * *

**That****'s Chapter 2 folks! Awwww at Sasha's little crush on Levi :) But hey we got some Rivetra going on here ;) I ship them with all my heart. OH and keep in mind that all the kids are little so I made them more innocent instead of all attitude-like in the show (hope that makes sense) also when Levi explained that 'love' thing to Sasha I didn't know how to write that xD and Mr. Ackerman sure is pretty ;)**

**Later Titan-aters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! This one is based off my childhood, so I just used my memories mixed with SNK and chapter 3 was born! ayeeee! Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! it means a lot to me :)**

* * *

The next morning, Levi entered the classroom. He took roll call and noted that every one of his 12 brats was here. Every child was looking at Annie. Instead of wearing her hair in a usual fanned out bun, it was down today, draping down her back.

"My mommy didn't have time to do my hair." Annie told them, looking down.

"I think it looks really pretty down, Annie." Armin complimented, blushing.

When all the other students went to the other side of the classroom to play, Annie walked up to Levi, who was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Mr. Ackerman?" she said looking up at him. He took his eyes off his book and looked down to see Annie. She's so short.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Levi asked.

"C-Can...can you...do my hair, pretty please?" Annie asked stuttering, so innocently.

Levi looked at her with wide eyes. Her big blue eyes connecting with his gray-blue ones. He always used to braid his former best friend Isabel's hair when they were younger. Levi is a _MASTER_ when it comes to hair braiding. He can do a simple 3-strand, a french braid, a fishtail, anything._ "Say no to the little brat, say no..."_ he thought to himself.

"Can't you go ask Ms. Ral?" he asked her instead.

"She's in a different classroom today..." Annie replied. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with innocence. Her bottom lip started trembling.

He sighed heavily, then gave in. "Okay, Annie." Levi sat on the ground and Annie sat in his lap. He went to the top of her head and divided it into the three small sections and started french braiding. Levi made sure not to pull too hard on her sensitive little scalp. It was so adorable how small Annie was against Levi's big upper body. Especially how big his hands were on her little head.

"Your hands are soft, Mr. Ackerman." Annie said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"So is your hair." He replied. He really did admire her shiny, blonde hair. Petra walked into the class and her heart melted at the sight in front of her.

_"Awwww..."_ she cooed to herself. Levi saw her and he blushed a little. He braided all the hair down Annie's back and tied it off with a ponytail holder Annie gave him. Her bangs were on the top of her head and the braid really brought out the blonde in her hair. _**(A/N: Think of Elsa's braid from Frozen, that's the braid I'm describing).**_

She told him she loved it, then she wrapped her little arms around his chest, embracing him. Levi didn't return the hug (of course).

"Wow Rivaille" Petra walked over to them, a big smile on her face "You braid hair better than me." He ignored her, and now all the other little girls were looking at him.

"Wow Mr. Ackerman, Annie's hair looks so pretty!" Mikasa said.

"Can you please braid my hair, Mr. Ackerman?" Sasha asked.

"Mine too, please?" Krista asked as well.

"Me three, please?" Mikasa asked. _**(A/N: Keep in mind that when Mikasa was younger she had long hair).**_

"No, I want to finish my book in PEACE." Levi clearly stated.

"Oh come on, Rivaille, let them play hair salon." Petra said. All the little girls were looking up at Levi with big wide eyes. So innocently. He couldn't resist the urge to say no.

"Fine." Levi sighed. _"Stupid brats."_ he muttered to himself quietly. He first did Sasha's chocolate brown hair, putting it into a french-braided ponytail. He removed Mikasa's scarf, then put her straight black hair into a fishtail braid. Last but not least, he did a waterfall braid on Krista's wavy blonde hair, then tied it down to a regular 3-strand braid. Once he was finished, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, and Krista all admired each other's hairstyles. Krista tried to get Ymir to come get her hair braided, but she refused. Levi stared at them with his hands in his pockets, feeling a little joy in his cold heart for making them so happy.

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman!" All the four girls said at once. He nodded his head.

"You should work at a real salon!" Krista exclaimed, making Levi blush a little.

"I wish my hair was long now." Petra said, giggling.

"Your hair's _fine_ the way it is." Levi replied, stroking her short, soft auburn hair.

"Rivaille..." Petra said and blushed, swatting his hand away playfully. Sasha noticed and walked up to them.

"Is your date tonight, Mr. Ackerman?" she asked so innocently.

"No Sasha, today's Tuesday. The date's this Friday." he reminded her.

"Make sure you tell me everything!"

Levi snickered "I'll keep that in mind." Levi walked back to his desk, bumping into it and causing a stapler to fall. As he bent down to pick it up, Eren didn't see him and bumped into Levi, spilling a cup of water all over his shirt. Eren gasped with fear and backed away.

"You little-" Levi stopped when he saw the look of fear in Eren's wide eyes. He sighed heavily, holding back his anger.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman." Eren said, holding back the tears in his eyes. He was standing behind Petra's legs. Levi sighed, then looked into his bag for an extra shirt. He always carried extra clothes with him in case something bad happened to his clothing.

He went out into the hallway, made sure it was clear, then went into the farthest corner and took off his shirt to change. He didn't like going into the filthy bathrooms, they just made him go nuts. Sasha, Annie, Mikasa, Krista, and Ymir all poked their heads out the door to get a glimpse of their teacher. Levi has such a muscular back, along with bulky muscular arms and 8-pack, hard rock abs, along with a fitted chest. All the girls noticed he had scars, too. Probably from his days in the Survey Corps.

"What's so interesting about this?" Ymir asked, whispering. All the other girls told her _'shhh' _and kept staring at Levi. When he was starting to walk back, the girls immediately ran back inside and stood behind Petra.

"I saw you girls." he said, giving them a deathly glare, then he started smiling a little at their cuteness.

"Sorry, Mr. _Six Pack_-erman!" Sasha said, her and the other girls started giggling, even Petra was giggling and blushing.

_"Brats."_ Levi said under his breath. Petra heard it and elbowed him in the side, he didn't feel any pain though.

"Where are the scars from?" Petra asked curiously. Levi glared at her. "Okay, maybe I peeked a little."

"I don't like to talk about it." Levi replied quickly.

"Mr. Ackerman?" Marco walked up to Levi.

"What's wrong, Marco?"

"Armin peed his pants again." Marco said, then sighed.

_"Great, time to write another nurse's pass..." _Levi thought to himself.

It was now the end of they day, and all the parents were coming to pick up their children. Once the parents saw that the MALE teacher did all their little girls hair, they all assumed Petra had done it at first, then they questioned whether Levi was gay or not. Having Levi yell back at them "I'm not gay!"

Levi and Petra walked home together, side by side. He kept staring at her. He thinks she's such a fragile woman, one that would break if she fell down. Once they reached Petra's home, they stopped and talked for a bit.

"Thank you for walking me home, Rivaille." she said, smiling and blushing.

"Petra, you shouldn't walk alone anyways, it's not safe," he then muttered_ "the world is cruel."_ She was still smiling at Levi. Levi then felt his face, thinking there might be something on it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about today." she said. Levi sighed heavily. "Come on, Rivaille, you made the girls so happy when you did their hair. The whole class loves you."

"The little brats..."

"Angels!"

"Now half the staff AND the parents think I'm gay." Levi replied bluntly.

"I can clear it up for you if you want." she offered. He denied it saying he'll do it himself. Petra than stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Levi's face turned red fast.

"I can't wait for Friday." she said, walking towards her front door and closing it.

"I can't wait either." then he walked home.

* * *

**That's chapter 3! It's based off my childhood because my dad always used to braid my hair and he would style it for picture day. But AWWWW at Levi braiding the girls' hair :) sooo precious. I can just imagine Levi being a hair stylist. Male hair stylists are sexyyy ;)**

**Later Titan-aters! (I have decided that is what I call you guys) :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awww yes new chapter! Quick note though: I'm not gonna be able to update for a while because I'm going to Washington D.C. But HANG IN THERE. I'll update as soon as I come home! Now, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

The start of Levi's mornings were always the same. Clean up, shower, arrive at the school, say hello to the _gorgeous_ woman across the hall, then the brats. But today...he felt like _shit_.

"Mr. Ackerman, you look sick." Reiner said.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache." Levi told Reiner. _"I feel like shit."_ he whispered to himself so the little ones wouldn't hear his bad language.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look so pretty today." Sasha said, pouting in sadness.

Petra then walked in, seeing all the little children gathered around Levi's desk. It was starting to worry her.

"Ms. Ral! Mr. Ackerman has a headache!" Jean told her, receiving a death glare from Levi.

_"Stupid tattletale."_ Levi muttered to himself.

"You should go see the nurse Mr. Ackerman, you have a date..." Eren started counting on his fingers "two days from now!"

"I agree, get up Rivaille, we're taking you to the nurse." Petra said, pulling on his arm. Levi didn't get up. He was still sitting in his chair, holding his head with his free hand. "Come on, Ravioli, get up!" Petra said, still grabbing onto his arm.

"No, Ravioli doesn't want to get up." Levi said, resting his head down onto the desk.

"We should bring the nurse to him!" Armin suggested.

"Good idea, Armin!" Petra said, squeezing the blonde-haired boy's chubby cheeks.

Eren motioned for Petra to bend down so he could whisper into his ear. "Maybe you should show him your_ round thingies_, then he'll feel better instantly!" he whispered, grinning devilishly.

Levi had heard it. "You little pervert!" he got up and said. He looked like he was gonna smack Eren, but Petra stared at Levi, making sure he wouldn't.

"It's okay Rivaille. Eren, don't say things like that. It's rude, okay?" she told Eren gently. He nodded his head and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Ms. Ral." he said quietly.

"It's okay, Eren." she smiled at him.

_"How could you still smile at him after he said that!"_ Levi thought to himself. But somehow thinking was making his headache worse. It felt like one of those bad hangovers he used to have back with his comrades in the Trainee Corps.

_"AND NOW I'M THINKING OF PETRA'S BOOBS. Oh god..."_ Levi thought to himself. But somehow his head did feel a bit better.

"Hmm..Connie, Ymir, and Marco, come with me to get the nurse. The rest of you look after Mr. Ackerman until we come back."

"Yes ma'am!" Mikasa said.

The four left the room to go get the nurse. All the remaining children just stared at Levi, whose head was resting on his desk.

"Hurry up and get better, Mr. Ackerman. I want you to go on your date and look pretty again!" Sasha complained. Levi looked up at her and ruffled her hair, causing her to blush and giggle.

"It's handsome, not pretty!" Armin told them.

"We can call boys pretty!" Krista argued.

"Handsome!"

"Pretty!"

"Handsome!"

"Pretty!"

"Handsome!"

"Handsome!"

"Pretty!"

"Got you!" Krista said and started giggling. Armin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will you all PLEASE shut up!" Levi exclaimed, raising his head up, causing all the children to back up away from him fearfully. Levi now felt terrible. He shouldn't have yelled at them. He started apologizing. He sighed "I'm sorry, okay? My head is killing me."

"Killing you? But...you're still alive..." Jean said. Surprisingly, it wasn't a joke.

"It's just an expression, Jean." Annie told him while giggling.

"You've been quite giggly lately, Annie." Reiner told her.

"That's because I have the **BEST** and **PRETTIEST** and **STRONGEST** teacher in all of Humanity!" Annie said, running up and hugging Levi's leg. He lifted his head up and started stroking Annie's head. Her hair was in its usual fanned out bun.

"It's handsome." Armin said angrily between gritted teeth.

"Mr. Ackerman, do you like the name 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'?" Bertholt asked out of curiosity.

"Huh...do you?" Eren also asked.

Levi raised up his head for what seems like the millionth time to answer their question. "To be honest with you, I hate it."

"I don't care if you're Humanity's Strongest Soldier. You're Humanity's Awesomest Prettiest Funnest Teacher!" Krista said, also going up to hug his leg. All the other children nodded their heads in agreement, and started coming forward to hug Levi.

Levi looked down at all the little bodies hugging him. He was so moved by their kind words. His cold heart just started opening a little bit more. He smiled a little, and his headache was now completely gone.

Just as the kids walked away from Levi, in came Petra, Connie, Ymir and Marco with the nurse.

"Sorry...but I'm feeling better now." Levi told them.

"No, Mr. Ackerman, I have just the thing you need." the nurse pulled a needle out her bag and started walking towards Levi.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Levi screeched, backing away.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" all the children chirped at Levi's dirty vocabulary.

"Mr. Ackerman said a bad word, Ms. Ral!" Connie said, tugging on Petra's cardigan sleeve.

"Rivaille! Watch your language!" Petra told him angrily. Her face then softened. "Is 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' afraid of needles?" she playfully teased, putting air quotes around Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"No! I just don't like crazy people coming up to me to stab drugs into my body." he said back, pretty seriously.

"This won't hurt a bit, pretty boy." the nurse then used her fast reflexes to insert the shot into Levi's arm. He didn't react, he just sighed heavily. Then the mysterious drug kicked in. He was now feeling much MUCH better. He then looked over to the clock.

"It's nap time, everyone go get your mats!" Levi told them. The little children all went to their cubbies to pull out their mats and blankets. They set them up, and Levi turned off the light. Some of the children were starting to snore.

"Bye, Rivaille." Petra whispered quietly. Her and the nurse then left the room. Levi looked at the children sleeping. Every one of them was sucking their thumb, a common childhood habit. He also heard Sasha mutter something in her sleep.

"Pretty...teacher...Ravioli...food." she started tossing and turning.

_"How adorable."_ Levi thought sarcastically to himself.

School eventually got out. This day felt like Levi's longest, thanks to the headache. He keeps trying to tell the parents he's not gay, but they barely believed him. He now found himself walking home with Petra again.

"So, where are we going for our date?" Petra asked Levi.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

She didn't reply. She just blushed and looked down. They reached her house.

"Do you live alone?" Levi asked her out of the blue.

"No. I take care of my brother and father. My brother lost an arm and a leg during a battle."

"Wait, brother?" he then thought for a minute "Hunter? Garrison Regiment?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I've worked with him before. He mentioned he had a little sister. I should've figured it was you. Same hair color, same eyes, everything."

Petra started blushing again. She then smiled at Levi, her eyes sparkling again. Levi's gray-blue met with her honey-gold, and he was now falling deeply in _love_ with her. He was unaware of the emotions. Then he decided to be stupid and ask her another question.

"How are you not married?"

"What do you mean, Rivaille?" she replied back curiously.

"I mean, you're nice, beautiful, good around kids. Pretty much everything a guy looks for in a girl." he then smiled at her. Petra's face was now a light shade of pink.

"Rivaille!" she punched his arm lightly and playfully. "I was married, once. But I don't want to talk about it." she said, scratching her forearm.

"And I respect that." Levi told her. "Well I should get going. Later Petra."

"Bye Rivaille." she waved at him and entered her house. Levi was walking towards his apartment complex. He felt a weird feeling in his heart. Is it love? He had only loved one other girl in his life, but his heart had froze after he lost her.

Is he feeling that emotion with Petra like he did with the other girl from his past?

_...Love?_

* * *

**Looks like Ravioli found a woman ;) but who was the other woman from Levi's past? Who is Petra's ex-husband? :O find out soooooon! Rivetra needs more love! It is seriously such an under-appreciated ship out of the whole SNK fandom -.- Rivetra is so cute though! IT'S CANON, THEY WERE GONNA GET MARRIED IN THE SHOW. They are my number 1 OTP! Anyways...**

**Later Titan-aters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was traveling. But now I'm back! Sorry if this chapter sucks I wrote it pretty quickly :P**

* * *

Levi checked his wristwatch.** 7:50 PM. **Finally, it was time. Time for him and Petra to be _alone_ on this beautiful Friday night. _"No brats around to bother us." _Levi thought to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing what he usually wore every day. A white button down with the sleeves rolled up tucked into black pants. He wore a tie loosely around his neck. He checked his face, there was a little stubble on his chin since he shaved.

Levi went into his closet and took out his 3D maneuver gear. He put it on, then looked at himself one last time in the mirror, and smirked at himself.

_"You go, Ravioli."_ he whispered to himself. He then opened the window and launched himself out with the cables.

Petra walked outside, waiting for Levi. She wore a sleeveless white button down with a light pink cardigan and black pants. While she was walking, Levi jumped off her roof and landed on his feet in front of her, scaring her to death.

"Rivaille! I almost had a heart attack!" she punched his as hard as she can in the shoulder, then flinched back. She hurt her hand, then squinted her eyes at him._ "Stupid muscles..."_ she thought to herself.

"Come here." Levi said. He grabbed Petra by the waist and strapped her to him. Their front bodies were now touching, their faces inches away from each other. Petra's face was now red as a rose, then they took off flying.

Petra shrieked, putting her arms around Levi's neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" she screamed into Levi's shoulder. They were going at full speed from building to building, high up in the air. Not many civilians saw it since they were all inside their homes. Petra's eyes started watering, soaking Levi's shirt with her tears. Then, they stopped moving. But Petra still held on to Levi, her face still buried in his shoulder. Her heart was literally beating out of her chest. Levi stroked her hair, then unstrapped her from him.

"I bet you were always wondering what the outside looked like." he said. Petra let go of Levi, then she opened her eyes saw that they were standing on top of Wall Maria. She saw trees, birds, a beautiful sunset starting to fade. The sky was now a dark pink, coming close to nighttime. Petra's hands were clasped in front of her face and her eyes sparkled in awe. She then looked at Levi, who was also looking but scowling, then looked back at the amazing view in front of her.

Levi looked at Petra, then her arm. Petra's cardigan sleeve was kind of dangling from her arm, revealing dark blue and yellow bruises. Also some scars. He gently reached for her arm and started removing the sleeve further, only to have her snatch her arm away from his grasp.

"Petra, what happened?" Levi asked in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending not to know what he was hinting at.

"There's bruises and scars on your arms." Petra looked down in shame, only to look back up because of her fear of heights. He then grabbed her arm gently and pulled the sleeve off fast. Cigarette burns.

"Who did this to you?" Levi asked in an angry tone.

"N-no one..."

"Petra" Levi was getting angrier "Who. The Fuck. Did. This. To. You." he said between gritted teeth.

Tears started forming in her eyes._ "Great, I made her cry."_ Levi thought to himself. Petra looked at him, the tears were now streaming down her face, and Levi felt horrible.

"My..." she began "M-my...ex-husband...did this to me." her voice cracked, and she covered her teary face with both her hands, hiding the shame and redness on her face.

Levi's face was furious with anger. His face was pretty much saying _'What kind of dirty motherfucker beats on women'?_ Then he replied back to Petra, trying not to sound too angry.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No, you're the first person."

"What's his name?"

"Don't worry about it, Rivaille." Petra replied, turning her back to him.

"Petra. What's his fucking name?" he was now getting more pissed.

Petra tried not to stutter or crack her voice, failing miserably. "H-he was also...in the Survey Corps...he w-worked with...you."

Levi's face was now shocked. He worked with an abusive man? Now his stomach was starting to do flips.

"H-his...name is..." she paused, then they heard yelling. A young Garrison soldier approached them. He was about to yell at the two of them, but he didn't when he saw it was Lance Corporal Levi.

"Captain Levi, I'm sorry but, you two aren't supposed to be up here. We're still rebuilding the wall." the soldier said nervously.

"Just give me a minute." Levi told the soldier. He walked away, leaving Levi and Petra alone.

"Pet-"

"C-Can you...take me home, please?" Petra stuttered, hiccuping. Levi nodded his head, respecting her wishes. They got off the wall and started walking towards Petra's house. Her arm was entwined with his, and her head was on his shoulder. The tears were still streaming down her face. They reached Petra's front door. Levi removed her arm from his and caressed her face with both of his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. She gently smiled, then Levi bent down and kissed her lips softly and sweetly.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening." Petra apologized, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Don't be sorry." Levi told her. He kissed her cheek. "Good night, Rivaille." she said, then entered her home. After she closed the door, Levi stood there for a few seconds, then walked away slowly. As Levi was walking back to his apartment, he kept thinking to himself.

_"Someone I worked with..." _he thought._ "Who could have hurt Petra? It was someone in the Survey Corps...Someone that I worked with."_ This was hard for Levi. There were too many names to think of. He had worked with so many people in the Survey Corps, in the expeditions and wars. But he could never imagine someone hurting a woman so nice and beautiful like Petra. She's physically and emotionally fragile. Scarred. Broken. Just like Levi. And who did this to her? Right..._a fellow comrade._

And that thought pissed Levi off even more.

* * *

**Oh shit Levi bout to go pound on a motherfucker! (my terrible attempt at trying to sound gangster). But poor Petra! she never deserved this :(**

**Later Titan-aters! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! New chapter! My other SNK story was getting quite a bit of hype, so I was working on that one. But finally, enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Monday. The worst day of the week. The day where your body and mind just don't want to wake up. Levi groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laying on his stomach and his face was buried into his pillow. He actually didn't sleep the whole night since he was thinking about Petra. He rolled over to his side to grab his wristwatch to check the time.

**6:30 AM.**

Levi groaned again, then got up. He didn't feel like cleaning today, so he just got ready, then walked over to the school.

The kids usually arrived at 8:00 AM. His watch read **7:55 AM**. He had a little peace and quiet. He entered Petra's classroom, and she was on her tip toes, trying to reach for a book on the top shelf. Levi then went behind her and grabbed the book, startling her. She gasped, then smiled, taking the book from his hand.

"Thank you, Rivaille." Petra said, clutching the book to her chest.

"Anything for you." Levi cleared his throat. "Why don't you call me Levi?" he asked, then mentally face palmed.

Petra looked at him, surprised. "Oh...do you want me to call you Levi?" she asked, her eyes sparkling again.

"Well, no. You're the only one can say my full name right." he said, blushing uncontrollably. This was one awkward conversation.

She giggled. "I think Rivaille sounds a lot better than Levi." she tilted her head to the side a little, smiling up at him. Levi bent down and kissed her cheek. They both heard gasps, along with little giggles. Levi and Petra turned their heads to the doorway to see Krista, Mikasa, Sasha, and Annie. Levi checked his watch, **8:01 AM**. The little girls' eyes were full of awe and they were giggling again, whispering to each other. They ran away to Levi's classroom.

"Damn it, I thought we were alone." Levi whispered to Petra. He then said bye to her and walked over to his class. Everyone was in alphabetical order. Then he noticed something.

"Mikasa, where's your brother?" Levi asked her.

"He had a fever and a cough this morning, I think, so mommy and daddy made him stay home." she replied.

_"One less brat to worry about..."_ Levi thought to himself.

"Mr. Ackerman, how did your date with Ms. Ral go?" Sasha asked excitedly. All the other children gasped, focusing their attention to Levi.

Levi thought back to the date. The most emotion he has ever felt throughout his life, but at least he did spend some time with Petra. Well, the _sad_ Petra.

"It went...well, Sasha." he lied.

"I bet it did, after what we saw earlier!" Annie said, her blue eyes glowing with delight. A blush formed on Levi's face, but it was barely noticeable.

"What did you see?" Jean asked.

"It's a secret." Krista whispered, giggling afterwards.

"I'm good with secrets! You can tell me!" Armin said, trying to sound convincing.

"No, Armin, only all the girls know." Mikasa said.

"Wait, so you can tell me." Ymir stated. Krista whispered in her ear what happened. "Ewwww, boys are gross." Ymir said, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop talking." Levi said, signaling the children to go sit down at the round table in the middle of the classroom. They all drank orange juice, making sure not to spill anything. They all know Levi is a clean-freak, so they respected that.

Levi was sitting at his desk, watching the children to make sure they don't make a mess. His eyelids started feeling heavy. He was about to close his eyes, but jerked his head to make sure he wouldn't. But unfortunately, his eyelids were now extremely heavy, then he just dozed off.

"Hey Mr. Ack-" Marco walked up to him but stopped. Levi was now asleep, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet on the desk. Marco tiptoed out of the classroom to go get Petra. Once he came back with her, all the children were surrounded by Levi's desk, their big eyes watching him. Levi was lightly snoring. He was for sure knocked out.

Petra sighed, then walked over to Levi.

"What do we do, Ms. Ral?" Ymir asked quietly. Petra stroked Levi's raven black hair, thinking about what to do. She was admiring Levi's face. Instead of his usual mean, cold scowl, he looked somewhat more...innocent. His expression was more softened.

"How about all of you come over to my classroom and let Mr. Ackerman sleep?" Petra whispered to the children. They all nodded their heads and left the class. Petra grabbed a blanket from the closet, then put it around Levi. She kissed his forehead, turned off the light and left.

About 2 hours later, Levi's eyes shot open. He had been asleep for awhile. The kids weren't in the classroom, the lights were off, and there was a blanket around Levi's body. He immediately jumped up and panicked. He ran over to Petra's classroom.

"PETR-" he almost screamed but stopped. All the kids were there, coloring. Petra was watching them. The tiny little heads, including Petra, looked up at Levi.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Mr. Ackerman?" Jean asked. Levi glared at him, not answering his question.

Petra walked up to Levi. "I watched the angels for you while you were sleeping." she said, smiling.

"Brats." he coughed. "Thank you, Petra." He signaled the children to go back into his classroom.

Once he returned into his classroom, one of the so-called 'angels' supposedly tripped and hurt himself.

"Ow! My knee!" Connie screamed. There was a large cut on his knee cap, and tears were starting to form in his eyes. Sasha tried to calm him down, but he kept crying. Instead of taking him to the crazy nurse, Levi decided to fix the situation himself. He grabbed the first-aid kit out of the supply closet and walked over to Connie, kneeling down to his level.

"Connie, what happened?" Levi asked while taking out the bandages and healing spray.

"I-I tripped over the chair." Connie explained, crying and sniffling.

"Don't lie Connie! Jean and Reiner pushed you!" Mikasa stated.

"No I didn't!" Reiner and Jean exclaimed at the same time.

Levi sighed. He didn't care how it happened anymore. He just wanted the brat to stop being in distress. "This is gonna hurt." Levi told Connie, then he sprayed the medicine onto Connie's wound. He flinched, trying too hard not to scream. Once Levi put on the bandages, Connie crying had settled down to soft whimpers. Hey, at least he wasn't crying and whining anymore.

"Watch where you step now, brat." Levi told Connie. He nodded his head understandingly, then got up to go play with the other children. Levi sat down at his desk, and once again, he couldn't help but listen to the little ones conversations:

"Connie, Reiner and Jean pushed you and you know it!" Mikasa said.

"I didn't want them getting in trouble..." Connie said, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"I didn't push him! It was horse-face!" Reiner said, pointing towards Jean.

"Stop calling me that!" Jean screamed.

"All of you stop arguing!" Bertholt exclaimed.

"Bertholt, you're sweating again..." Mikasa stated.

"I told you, it's a condition!"

"Really now..."

"Yes!"

"Whatever Bertholt...whatever."

"Where's Eren, Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"He's sick, but I think he was faking it..." she replied.

"Why would he fake something like that?" Krista asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him when he gets back from faking the flu."

"Stop being such a sassy pants, Mikasa." Ymir said, glaring at Mikasa.

"Can all of you please stop for Bertholt's sake?" Marco asked, causing everyone to stare at Bertholt, who was sweating more than ever.

"Maybe Eren was too shy to talk to Annie." Jean said, grinning devilishly.

"Huh? Me?" Annie said, jabbing her thumb towards herself.

"He likes you, ya know. I see his face go red every time he talks to you." Jean replied.

Annie started blushing and smiling. Mikasa was glaring at her, but Annie ignored her. Wow, a boy likes Annie? This was too surprising for her. But Jean might be lying, he has a reputation for it.

"But ignore him, you might catch Eren-itis." Jean laughed.

"Jean..." Mikasa said to him in her angry tone. Jean stopped laughing.

_"Eren-itis? Stupid brats..."_ Levi whispered to himself. All this stupidity was going to be the death of him...

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 6! I ship EreAnnie, so...**

**And when did Mikasa get so sassy? :D**

**Later Titan-aters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chapter sucks :( I had terrible writer's block with this story. So this chapter is short. But, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a long day of teaching, Levi dropped Petra off at home then went to run some errands. He entered the market place looking to buy some groceries. However, the food shortage was still around, so there wasn't much to buy.

As Levi was walking, he passed by a bar and decided to go in and get a much needed alcoholic drink. Also a cigarette. Once he entered, he noticed a few of his comrades sitting at one table. Gunther, Erd, Auruo, and Commander Erwin. Auruo noticed his captain standing near the bar counter, so he called him over.

"Hey! Corporal! How ya doin'!" Gunther asked, chugging down a beer.

Levi sat between Auruo and Erwin. "Fine, I guess." he replied.

"Hanji told me that you, Humanity's Strongest, became a teacher. A kindergarten teacher." Erwin said, earning a few snickers from the others. They all stopped once Levi gave them all a death glare. Right, Levi had forgotten that Hanji, a fellow teacher, was dating Erwin.

"Wow, kindergarten? So how are all the little brats?" Auruo asked.

"You know how brats are. Loud, obnoxious, fucking stupid. You get it." Levi replied.

"What school do you teach at?" Erd asked.

"Shiganshina Elementary."

"Oh, you work with my ex-wife." Auruo said. "You might know her. Her name's Petra."

Levi froze. Then remembered everything Petra had told him:

_"I was married, once. But I don't want to talk about it." _

_"H-he was also...in the Survey Corps...he w-worked with...you."_

It all made sense now. Now that he thought about it, Auruo is a big dick. Always trying to act like Levi and do everything he does. Levi's face had gotten more angrier and scarier. The son of a bitch was sitting right in front of him. Unfortunately, Levi didn't want to start a bar fight now right in front of his commanding officer.

He'll just get Auruo later.

* * *

After the gathering at the bar, Levi ran towards Petra's house. He knocked and knocked on the door. Petra answered it to find Levi panting for breath.

"Auruo Bossard." he managed to speak. Petra's eyes widened and she covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

"How did you find out?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"That son of a bitch was in my squad." Levi replied.

"Petra, who's at the door?" Petra's father walked to the door and saw Levi standing there.

"Dad, this is my...boyfriend, Rivaille."

_"Boyfriend?"_ Levi thought to himself. Petra's father stuck out his hand for a handshake. They both shook hands. "Please, call me Levi." Levi told him.

"Andrew." he responded.

Petra invited him inside for a cup of coffee, which he couldn't say no to. Levi entered her house, and he got a feeling of freshness and coziness. The house was spotless, which Levi liked. He sat down on the couch next to Andrew.

After an awkward moment of silence, Andrew spoke up.

"You know, Petra hasn't dated since her divorce. She's only 22. I told her not to get married so early." Andrew rubbed the bridge of his nose. Levi looked over at him, not responding. Petra came out with a tray. There were two cups of coffee and some biscuits. Levi held the cup by the rim, earning a stare from Andrew. He sipped the coffee, savoring the wonderful taste.

"Please, treat Petra well."

"Dad!" Petra said, feeling embarrassed. Her face flushed into a light pink color.

After more awkward silences and conversations, Levi decided to leave. He was now standing outside Petra's door talking to her.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Levi smirked. Petra blushed even more.

"Well...we're dating, right?" Petra smiled.

"Come home with me."

Petra gasped, and her eyes widened at the offer. "Rivaille, I can't." Levi tugged at her arm.

"C'mon, just one night." Levi and Petra never really thought about going that far in their relationship yet. Petra sighed, then gave in. She entwined her arm with Levi's and they walked over to his place.

* * *

Once they got up to Levi's apartment, they entered and he turned on the lights. Petra entered first, and her eyes wandered around. The apartment was so clean and fresh. Like a breath of fresh air. Petra really did need to get out of her house more often.

"Make yourself comfortable." Levi told her, towering behind her. Petra walked over to the couch and sat down and placed her hands in her lap. The couch was really soft and comfortable. Levi sat down next to her with his legs crossed and his arm spread on the back of the couch. They were both silent for awhile, then Levi broke the silence.

"So...what made you decide to become a teacher?" he asked her.

"Well, it was my second option. And I love children!" Petra smiled.

"What was your first option?"

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you." Petra crossed her arms across her chest.

"Try me."

Petra sighed. "Well, I wanted to join the military, like my brother. But then my dad got sick. So, I became a teacher." Levi looked at her. Then he smiled softly.

"Interesting." was all Levi could say. Before he noticed, he had scooted closer to Petra, their thighs were touching. Petra blushed and looked at Levi, who looked back. Levi leaned in, and kissed her lips softly. He trailed kisses down her jawline, then her neck. He stopped, then looked at Petra. Pretty much asking if she was ready with his facial expression. Petra nodded her head, then Levi carried her bridal style into his bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed, Levi got on top of her small body, removing both of their clothes. The kissing became more hungry and rough. Aside from being Humanity's Strongest,

_Levi was also Humanity's Greatest when it came to bed..._

* * *

**That last line was so stupid. I'm sorry xD But, yeah that is my shitstorm of a chapter from my writer's block. Hope you enjoyed, though.**

**Later Titan-aters! (I'm lame, i know.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you guys like the idea of Levi being tall. Like I said before, he's around 180-185 cm in this story. Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

Petra woke up the next morning. She wasn't in her room, or in her bed, or in her house. The pinecone scent from the soft white bedsheets were very awakening. It felt nice to have a warm figure lie next to her during the night. But that warm figure wasn't there. Levi woke up much earlier than her. Petra sat up in the bed, only wearing Levi's shirt with all the buttons undone. She got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the wall.

Levi had done a real number on her. There were blue and purple bruises on her thighs, in between her legs. But these specific bruises she liked. Unlike the ones Auruo had given her on her arms. Levi was unaware that he had in fact taken Petra's virginity.

Petra stopped looking at herself in the mirror and got dressed back into her clothes. As she exited the bedroom, she saw Levi sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while drinking tea.

"I should get back home." Petra spoke. Levi looked over at her and stood up, setting the newspaper on the coffee table. Without speaking, he pulled her into his chest and embraced her, tightly. She hugged back, then stood on her tiptoes to steal a kiss. Even in the morning, Petra's lips were soft, according to Levi. He walked her out, then they said their goodbyes. Levi closed the door, sighed, then went back to his newspaper and tea.

* * *

Monday came by quickly. Levi found himself back in class with the stupid brats. Even worse, Eren, the most obnoxious child, was back from being sick for a couple of days. But today, he wasn't acting so bratty and childish.

"Did you fake the flu, Eren?" Krista asked, listening to Mikasa on asking him.

"What? No, are you stupid?" Eren replied.

"Eren, you don't call other brats 'stupid'." Levi scolded him, sitting at his desk. _What a hypocrite._

"Yes sir, Mr. Ackerman."

"Jean told everyone that you like Annie." Krista whispered into Eren's ear. Eren's face was now a bright red, the redness reaching up to his ears. His sea green eyes widened at Krista, whose face remained calm and innocent-like. Eren looked over at Annie, who was playing with Reiner and Bertholt.

"Can you keep a secret, Krista?" Eren whispered.

"Yes, Eren! I'll pinky-promise!" she held up her pinky, and Eren held up his. Their pinkies interlocked, with Krista saying_ 'pinky promise'_.

"Well, I think Annie is very nice and pretty. But, she doesn't like herself all the time. And that's not good, right?" Eren whispered, sighing afterwards. Both of the young children didn't realize that Levi was listening in on their conversation. Levi didn't admit it, but his heart was touched by how much Eren cared about Annie.

"Ymir is kinda like that, too," Krista began, "She's my best friend. Around me, she's always happy. But then around other people, she acts different. I don't know why." Krista sighed. She then stood up and grabbed Eren's hand.

"Come on, let's go play with them! Maybe they won't be so sad anymore!" Krista smiled. Her angelic baby face was glowing with excitement.

"...Okay, Krista." Eren stood up and let Krista drag him the way. They made their way over to Reiner, Bertholt, and Annie. Krista called Ymir over, and the six of them played together. Annie was laughing and smiling, which made Eren happy.

_They were all happy._

Levi took this moment to watch over the whole class. Mikasa and Armin were at a table reading a picture book. Jean and Marco were playing with Legos. Sasha and Connie were sharing cookies. Eren, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Krista, and Ymir were on the floor laughing and playing with blocks.

The sight of the children so happy made Levi's frozen heart melt a little bit more. These kids really admired him and felt happy around him. Levi never thought he could make children happy due to his strict nature and his horrible past. But maybe these kids saw past that, and that's what really made Levi a little bit glad to be teaching them. Levi broke from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Shitty Glasses?"

Hanji sighed at the nickname Levi had given her. "Well, my class is done for today. So, maybe I can...I dunno...perform a science experiment for your kiddos?" Hanji smiled big.

"Hell no." Levi quickly replied.

"Leviiiiiii." she complained. "Please? I'll clean up any mess I make...well, not that there's gonna be a mess." Hanji laughed nervously.

"Go home, Hanji. And wash that rat's nest on your head while you're at it."

Hanji groaned. She started pulling on Levi's arm to get him to stand up, but he wouldn't budge. She got tired of trying, then a devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Hey, kiddos!" she shouted. "Do you wanna see a volcano?" Levi's eyes widened at her. Dammit, Shitty Glasses has won again since all the children were now paying attention to her.

"How, Miss Hanji?" Armin questioned. "Aren't volcanoes those mountains that shoot fire water? I haven't seen any." All the children nodded and whispered to each other at how correct Armin was.

"Well Armin, I did my research, and I built my own mini-volcano for you kiddos! Can I show it to you?" Hanji smiled and placed her glasses on her head.

"Yes, Miss Hanji!" all the children exclaimed at the same time. Levi stood up with his arms crossed over his chest, then leaned back against his desk.

"Looks like I won agaaaain." Hanji singed playfully.

"I hate you." Levi stated deadpan.

"Love you too, bestie!" Hanji wrapped her arms around Levi's neck, stood on her tiptoes and squished her cheek against his. Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, allowing for the disgusting woman to touch him. Hanji ran out of the classroom and came back in, rolling a cart. On the cart was a mountain, which looked like it was made out of paper-mâché and paint. Hanji placed the cart in the middle of the classroom, then looked around the room for safety goggles. She found them in a clear box on a shelf, but it was too high to reach.

"Levi, you're tall. Come grab this." she said. Levi sighed, then walked over to the shelf. He grabbed the box with no struggle, then handed it to Hanji.

"Alright, kiddos. You gotta wear these to protect your eyes!" Hanji handed each child a pair of safety goggles. The goggles were too big on their tiny faces, but worked anyway. The goggles also magnified their eyes, which Levi smirked at.

"Even you, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Hanji said, causing all the children to giggle at her nickname for Levi. He grabbed the goggles out of her hands and put them on.

"Alright, kiddos! Here's how volcanoes work!" all the children sat on the floor, with Hanji sitting in front of them. She was explaining how a volcano erupts.

"Deep within the Earth, it's so hot that some rocks slowly melt and become a thick, gooey, flowing substance called magma. It is bright orange and really hot. Magma is really light in weight, actually. It's lighter than the solid rock surrounding it! Because it is so light, it rises and rises. Eventually, the magma will rise through vent and fissures through the Earth's surface, also known as volcanoes. Then, boom! A volcanic eruption occurs! And a new substance called lava spews out of the tip of the volcano!" Hanji described.

"Wow! I wanna see it, Miss Hanji!" Krista said. All the other children nodded their little heads in agreement, enjoying the science lesson. Even Levi was enjoying it, but he would never admit it.

"Of course, Krista! Gather round the cart, kiddos!" All the children followed Hanji to the cart where the paper-mâché volcano was placed on. They surrounded the cart, and watched as Hanji was about to press the button to make it erupt.

"3...2...1...BOOM!" Hanji pressed the button, and the volcano erupted. The children gasped, then smiled in excitement. Orange goo got all over the ceiling. Levi looked at the mess, and his face became angrier. He was looking directly at Hanji with cold, narrow eyes. Some of the goo fell off the ceiling and splat on Levi's head, making the children giggle quietly.

"You like orange frosting...right, Levi?" Hanji wrapped her arms around her stomach to hold in her laughter. Before she knew it, Hanji was being chased out of the classroom and through the school halls by a very angry-looking man with orange frosting on his head. Levi yelled after her.

"YOU JUST DUG YOUR GRAVE, SHITTY GLASSES!"

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you like Hanji's science lesson :) I like Levi and Hanji as best friends, I think it suits them better! No hate on the Levihan ship, though!**

**Later Titan-aters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GO READ MY NEW FANFIC, PLEASE. It's called Ackerman Family Adventures. Btw, sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm coming up with better ideas for the next chapters! Make sure you read my other fanfics! Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

The volcano incident with Hanji went...well, wrong. Levi had chased her down the school halls, yelling out words not so child-friendly. He got a hold of her by the shoulders, almost ready to punch her, and started yelling curse words in her face, which was red as a tomato from laughing so much. The school principal saw the whole thing.

_Levi fucked up._

He was suspended from teaching for a week. The brats didn't want him to go, but he had to.

Levi was now sitting on the couch in his apartment, bored to death. He could be cleaning, but the apartment was already spiffy enough. He already read the newspaper. He wasn't in the mood to go get a drink or a smoke, so he just stay put at his place. Levi managed to wash all the frosting out of his hair. Hanji was right, though, he does like orange frosting.

_"How did I even become friends with that crazy woman..."_ he would always think to himself._ "Oh yeah, Erwin's dating her."_ he would respond to those thoughts. Levi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock at the door. He got up off the couch and went to answer the door. He smiled a little when he opened the door, seeing a cute, short woman.

Petra.

"Hey, Rivaille. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Petra said, smiling up at Levi.

"Um...no, you're not. Come in." Levi opened the door more and stepped aside to let her in. They shared a kiss, then went to sit on the couch. Levi crossed his legs and extended his arms on the back of the couch. Petra sat Indian style with her hands in her lap.

"Hanji's still laughing about what happened."

"Fuck her. I don't care about her." Levi stated. "So...how are the brats doing?"

"Oh! I knew you cared about them!" Petra teased, causing Levi to scowl. "Well, the little angels are doing fine, but the substitute is terrible."

"How? What's his name?" Levi was already curious.

"Moblit Berner. Ugh, he's so bad. I always smell alcohol on him. He even took out a flask and started drinking in front of the kids!" Petra complained. Levi smirked at her caring behavior.

"The class was a mess when I entered," she continued. Levi's eyes widened in horror. "But don't worry, I cleaned it up the way you like it!" Petra smiled her angelic smile. Of course Petra would do that for Levi, being the godly woman that she is.

"About this Moblit guy, do the brats like him?" Levi asked.

Petra sighed and rolled her eyes, she was never going to get over the fact that Levi will always call them brats. "I don't know. He's really inappropriate. He talks to the angels worse than you." Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "But you're tolerable, Rivaille. Better than that good-for-nothing. Hanji and I hate him. He tried to grope our butts."

"What!" Levi was downright angry. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"Aw, so you do care about Hanji!"

"Wha-...fuck it. I admit, I care about both of you. But that Moblit guy is gonna fucking pay for touching you two."

Petra sighed, then smiled. "The kids really miss you, Rivaille. All I hear from them is 'when's Mr. Ackerman coming back?' They really care about you. So do I, and Hanji."

"Hanji was the one that got me suspended in the first place!" Levi replied back, angrily.

"No, Rivaille! That was all your fault! She offered to help clean up the mess, but you lost your temper." Petra scolded. Levi looked away from her and sighed through his nose. "She just wanted to teach some science to the kids. Maybe when the walls do come down, we can all go to the outside world and see a real volcano. Or the ocean, or anything."

"You really think those things exist?" Levi asked her.

"Well, yeah. I'm so tired of living inside these walls. Most of the titans are gone, anyway, thanks to you." she smiled softly at Levi, who's cheeks were now a light shade of red. There was a long silence.

"Hey, what are you doing on Friday night?" Levi asked out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing. I'm staying home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking we could try going on another date again. If that's alright with you." Levi rubbed the back of his undercut.

"Rivaille, I would love that." Petra smiled again. Levi loved it when she smiled. Her eyes were always so happy with joy. Her cheeks were always shaded with light pink. Her smile was always so welcoming.

It was all just so damn _beautiful._

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. And, no, we won't go to the Wall." Levi replied, noticing the look of concern on Petra's face. She scooted closer to Levi and rested her head on his shoulder. Levi put his arms around her back. They just sat there, silently. Embracing each other and feeling the warmth.

"By the way, Jean gave Eren a broken lip today."

"Fucking brats..."

* * *

The week went by fairly quickly. Levi entered the school and went straight into his classroom. The Moblit guy wasn't there, instead Petra was watching the kids.

"Mr. Ackerman's back!" Connie yelled. The children all got up and ran to him. A big weight kept slamming into Levi's legs over and over.

"You brats missed me?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah! Mr. Berner was weird and he smelled like cough medicine." Krista said, clinging onto Levi's leg.

"I didn't like him. We were all waiting for you to come back." Bertholt said. Levi looked down at all the little children hugging his legs. A soft smile appeared on his face. Suddenly, a man stumbled into the classroom.

"I'm here...oh, looks like your teacher's back." the man slurred. Levi knew it was Moblit. He had messy, dirty blond hair and he reeked of alcohol. Levi grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard out of the classroom. Moblit fell onto the ground.

"Get the hell out." Levi said angrily before shutting the classroom door.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, it's just a fill-in chapter or something like that. Go read my new fanfic, please! I'm sure you'll like it :)**

**Later Titan-aters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no update! This is another Hanji chapter (I'm sorry but Hanji is just so cool and I love her!) And it's more best friend Levi and Hanji :)**

**Fave, Follow, and Review please!**

* * *

Things were back to normal ever since Levi came back from suspension. Moblit got his ass kicked out and the classroom was cleaner than it was before, thanks to Levi. Everything and everyone was back on track.

"Mr. Ackerman, what did you do while you were gone?" Eren asked him.

_Celebrate_, he thought to himself, though that was a lie. When Levi was about to truthfully answer Eren's question, Hanji came bursting through the door with tears streaming down her face. Out of all the people in this world, Hanji was the last person Levi wanted to see, however right now it was different.

"LEVI LEVI LEVI!" Hanji cried his name, then began tugging on his arm to bring him out of the classroom, but he wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck happened to you, Shitty Glasses?" Levi asked her in a surprisingly concerned tone. _If that Moblit guy did anything to her..._

"I need to talk to you in private!" Hanji screamed, catching all the little ones' attention.

"What's wrong with Miss Hanji?" Ymir asked.

"Is she having another panic attack?" Annie asked. "I remember last time Ms. Ral had to call the Military Police to calm her down."

"Look, Hanji," Levi began, actually using her first name, "I really don't give two shits about what happened to you, so go bother Petra. I have a class to teach."

Hanji ignored him and used all her strength to pull the tall man out of the classroom and into the teacher's lounge. Good thing it was empty.

* * *

"What the hell, Hanji!" Levi yelled. "I have to get back to my brats!" He was about to exit when Hanji knelt down on her knees, sobbing.

"Please don't go..." she cried. Levi looked back at her and sighed through his nose. He held out a hand for her and she took it, standing up. She was still sobbing heavily.

"Take a deep breath." Levi whispered, and Hanji did just that, her sobs quieting down to whimpers. Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned against the counter. Hanji stood in front of him, taking off her glasses so she could wipe her eyes.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Hanji took a moment to breathe in and out, fresh tears kept welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant!" Hanji almost yelled.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, I'm just shocked." Levi facepalmed and shook his head while Hanji continued crying.

"Is Erwin the father?"

Hanji walked up to Levi. "Of course Erwin is the fucking father!" Hanji said, punching his chest hard in between each word she said. She pulled away her fist since it was red and swollen.

"Fuck you and your...stupid muscles." she said under her breath, trying to make the swelling stop.

"Hanji...you stupid piece of titan shit."

"Titans don't defecate, they don't have a digestive system." Hanji replied in a snarky tone.

"Well four eyes, you are stupid. Look at the world we live in! You're bringing a child into this fucking shithole! Does Erwin know?"

Hanji shook her head. "No. You're the only one that knows, Levi. I trust you as my best friend for you to know first."

"Dammit, Shitty Glass-"

"WHAT DO I DO LEVI?" Hanji screamed, cutting Levi off. She shook him by the shoulders. "I'M A TEACHER AND A SCIENTIST, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO TAKE CARE OF ANOTHER...HUMAN SPECIMEN!" she let go of Levi and ran both of her hands through her messy, dirty brown hair. "WHAT IF ERWIN LEAVES ME?!"

"Tch, he would never do that. He's in love with your ass and he talks about you all the time." Levi said.

"Help me, Levi." Hanji cried into his shoulder. Levi raised his hand and stroked her hair awkwardly, allowing for the disgusting woman to cry on him. He then pushed her away gently.

"Tch, you got your fucking mascara on my shirt." Levi said, eyeing the black stain mixed with the tears. He then looked over at his best friend. "Don't cry, you look even uglier when you cry." he raised his thumb to her eyes and wiped away her tears. He then leaned back against the counter with Hanji standing beside him.

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't know if you were a man or a woman, so I just considered you to be genderless." Levi said, which was the truth, he didn't know what she was. Hanji playfully punched his shoulder. Levi was about to walk out, then he froze in his tracks.

"Hey, Shitty Glasses?"

"Yeah, Clean Freak?" Hanji said playfully, staring at his back.

"All I can say is, that brat better be fucking cute." Hanji laughed and followed behind him. A slight smirk appeared on Levi's face, feeling a little happy that his best friend was back to her old self.

* * *

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?!" Petra squealed, holding Hanji's hands in hers. The three teachers were currently outside at recess watching Levi's class playing.

"Why are you so happy?" Levi asked his girlfriend. "It's just a fucking brat growing inside of her, nothing to be excited about."

"There's a lot to be excited about!" Petra argued. "Baby showers, baby names, toys, clothes..."

"Okay, I get it." Levi said, holding up his hands in defeat. "When are you telling Erwin?"

"Maybe tonight." Hanji responded.

"Miss Hanji's pregnant?"

Levi, Petra and Hanji turned their heads to find Eren staring at them with a look of confusion yet curiosity in his big green eyes.

"Yes I am, kiddo!" Hanji knelt down and ruffled Eren's hair.

"Hey brat, did anyone ever tell you not to listen in on people's conversations?" Levi asked Eren scarily.

"Hey mister, did anyone ever tell _you_ not to talk so loud?" Eren replied back, crossing his arms over his chest while smirking. Levi's eyes widened as he stared down at Eren while gritting his teeth. If there were many things Levi couldn't tolerate, back-talk and attitude were one of them.

"You're not allowed to play for rest of the day. Go sit on the steps."

Eren's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Go."

Eren's brows furrowed in anger as he stomped away to go sit on the school steps. Hanji and Petra stared at Levi.

"Rivaille, you didn't have to do that." Petra said softly.

"The brat showed unnecessary attitude." Levi argued.

"Well, you were talking kinda loud." Hanji said, holding in her laughter.

Levi sighed as he put his index fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle, making all the children line up and head back inside.

* * *

**Guys, I KNOW LEVI'S NAME ISN'T RIVAILLE. So stop messaging me about it. I really like how Rivaille sounds so I guess in my story Rivaille is his full name but he shortened it to Levi. okay? Okay. More Rivetra fluff will come soon, just wait :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no update! Here's a quick chapter I whipped up out of boredom :P Thanks for all the positive reviews! :) Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Ackerman? We're all bored." Reiner complained. All the children were currently sitting inside the classroom during their recess time since it was raining heavily outside.

"I wanna play in the rain." Connie said.

"Me too." Sasha added.

"Brats, quit complaining and just stay quiet." Levi scolded while reading a book at his desk.

The children sighed, then Eren shot his hand up into the air with a shining look in his eyes.

"I know! Let's play Survey Corps expedition!"

Levi looked up from his book and stared directly at Eren. All the children focused their attention towards the boy, who was explaining how to play the game and what to do. Levi blocked out his voice and kept on reading his book until a certain idea caught his attention.

"Mr. Ackerman can be the titan!" he heard Jean say.

"Yeah, he's tall enough!" Marco added. "And he's a soldier, too! So he has experience!"

The children stood up and ran over to Levi and surrounded his desk, waiting for him to give them permission to play 'Survey Corps expedition'. They all flinched when a loud roar of thunder was heard from outside. Krista started crying.

"I don't like rain." she cried while Ymir comforted her.

"Mr. Ackerman, you should go wait outside while we hide." Eren said.

"Why?"

"You're the titan, and the humans are supposed to sneak up on you!" Everything that Eren said was wrong.

"Who said I was playing in the first place?" Levi shifted his gaze when all the children pointed to Jean.

"Please play?" Jean begged. All the children clasped their hands in front of their faces and stared up at Levi. He sighed heavily through his nose then stepped outside of the classroom so the children can hide. He heard tables and chairs being moved around, and the thought of an unorganized classroom bothered his thoughts.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing one leg over the other, waiting.

"What are you doing?" he heard the sound of Petra's voice ask him. She stood next to him.

"The brats wanted to play a game since it's raining. I have to wait out here while they hide." Levi explained.

"Oh, so you're playing hide and seek?"

"Nope. Survey Corps expedition." Levi deadpanned.

Petra frowned at that. They both flinched when the classroom door creaked open, meaning Levi could come inside now. He entered the classroom with Petra. The desks and chairs were completely unorganized and there was no sign of the brats. He swore he heard Marco and Krista's giggles coming from his left.

"Where the fuck could they be?" Levi questioned.

"ATTACK!"

Eren yelled and Petra used her fast reflexes to move out of the way as the children tackled Levi to the ground. They were using rulers and brooms as swords and they piled on top of their teacher. Mikasa rolled up her scarf tightly and used it to hit Levi in the head.

"KILL THE TITAN!" Jean yelled.

The children climbed off of Levi and laughed while rolling on the floor. Petra hid her face behind her hands and giggled to herself. Levi stood up and wiped all the dirt and dust off his shirt roughly.

"Let's play again!" Armin said.

"NO."

* * *

The rain still poured as the children watched it from the window. Levi had banned the game 'Survey Corps expedition' and punished all the children by taking away their toys and games.

"This is boring." Bertholt said while using his school uniform sleeve to wipe away the sweat from his forehead.

"Rain rain go away, come again another day..." Connie quietly sang to himself. Sasha quietly sang the tune with him.

Levi looked up from his book and saw all the brats staring at the rain. It almost never rained in Shiganshina, where did it come from? It was eerily quiet in the classroom, and it creeped Levi out since it was _always_ loud and obnoxious in there. He shifted his gaze from the children to the small kitchen area in the corner of the classroom.

There were some cabinets, an oven, a small microwave and fridge, and a sink. Levi closed his book and got up from his desk, then made his way over to the corner. He opened the cabinets and found a bunch of ingredients and cookware. He even found chocolate, which was rare since there was still a food shortage. _Weird_, he thought, _how did all this end up here? Petra must've bought me these things._

Levi looked back at the children. Sure, they were annoying brats, but he couldn't stand to see them so sad. He saw a yellow apron on a hook on the wall. He grabbed it and put it on.

"Hey, brats." Levi crouched down behind them. The children all turned around as their wide eyes met his softened facial expression.

"Do you want to bake some cookies?" he asked them.

They all smiled brightly and nodded their heads fast, even offering to help him prepare everything. All of them made their way to the kitchen and started baking. Levi always had to stop to prevent Eren and Jean from throwing flour and eggs at each other. But it ended up going cleaner and faster than he expected.

Pretty soon the cookies were finished. Levi took them out of the oven and set them on a plate. He placed the plate on the table and all the children grabbed the cookies.

"Aw, there's none left for me." Marco pouted since Sasha took most of the cookies. Jean walked up to him.

"Here, Marco, you can have half of mine!" he offered to his best friend. Jean broke the cookie in half and gave it to Marco, whose face brightened at Jean's kindness.

"Hey Ymir, the chocolate chips look like your freckles!" Krista said as she chowed down on the delicious treat. Ymir smiled at her.

"M'kasa, stop-mmmf!" Eren tried stopping Mikasa from shoving cookies into his mouth.

Levi looked at all the children and smiled to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Riv-awww." Petra entered the classroom to find all the children, and their teacher, sleeping on the floor.

In the middle was Levi, still wearing his yellow apron and a pink blanket covering part of his torso. Eren was right next to him drooling while Mikasa clutched onto his school uniform shirt tightly. Armin was wrapped up in a blanket with a kitten pattern on it, and above all of them was Ymir and Krista cuddling and sleeping on a pillow. Below Armin was Jean, Marco, and Reiner. Jean held onto his favorite horse plush toy while Marco held his favorite story book to his chest. Annie was leaning against Levi's legs and Bertholt was next to her on his stomach. Near Levi's back was Sasha and Connie. Sasha had a cookie in her mouth and her feet were kicking at Connie's face, who didn't seem to mind.

Petra's heart melted at the sight in front of her. She motioned for Hanji to walk over and see it for herself. Hanji smiled as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

* * *

**Did you guys find the joke? ;) Also I tried to describe the cover photo for this story where they were all sleeping, haha. It's just so cute! Well, thanks for reading! School will be starting soon, so I'll see when I can update again. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I haven't updated this in a month! I'm a piece of shit and I'm sorry :( I hope this chapter makes up for lost time.**

* * *

Levi was usually the one to arrive early at the school. But not today. The quickest way to get to the school was to go through through the market, which was usually empty this early in the morning, but nope, not today. Crowds of people were there buying chocolates and flowers at expensive prices. It was terribly hectic. And why?

_Because it was Valentine's Day._

Pushing through all the people as quickly as he could, Levi finally made it to the entrance of his workplace. He was out of breath and his shirt was wrinkled. He noticed Mrs. Yeager dropping off Eren and Mikasa since school was about to start in roughly 5 minutes.

"Good morning, Mr. Ackerman!" Eren beamed. How could a kid be so happy on a Monday morning? Levi noticed the bouquet of hand-picked flowers gripped in Eren's tiny hands.

"Who are those for?" Levi questioned as he opened the door for them.

"They're for Mrs. Ral!" Levi glared down at the little boy with malicious intent. He still didn't forget about the time when the little pervert made snarky comments about Petra's breasts.

"Just kidding! They're for Annie since today's Valentine's Day! You think she'll like them?" Eren raised his arms so Levi could catch a glimpse of the flowers. He held about 10 pale yellow double daffodils in his hands. The color resembled Annie's hair, Levi noticed.

"What makes you think she won't like them?"

"Because one time Eren gave Annie a ladybug and she smashed it." Mikasa butted into their conversation, answering for her brother. Eren looked down at the ground, looking back at the memory.

"I hope she doesn't smash the flowers..." he mumbled.

* * *

The three made their way inside and went down the hall to the classroom. Levi opened the door and found Hanji sitting on the floor, messily eating a box of chocolates. The children surrounded her and watched.

"Shitty Glasses, what are you doing?" Levi questioned.

"Erwin bought me chocolates!" Hanji replied, pieces of chocolate spewing from her mouth as she spoke. Levi cringed at the mess on her face, she was even messier at eating than Eren. "And the little troublemaker growing inside my uterus is hungry!"

"Tch. You're gonna get sick if you keep eating like a pig." Levi snatched the box out of her hands and threw it in the trash. Hanji wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey Mr. Ackerman, what'd you buy for Ms. Ral for Valentine's Day?" Connie asked.

"Nothing." Levi replied deadpan, earning a few gasps from the children and Hanji.

"What?" Levi asked them, staring at their shocked faces.

"How could you not buy anything for her? She's gonna be so mad at you!" Krista shook her head, her glassy blue eyes full of worry for her teacher.

As the other children complained to Levi, Eren made his way over to the corner of the room where Annie stood. He hid the flowers behind his back. He tapped Annie on the shoulder. She turned around at looked at Eren surprisingly.

"H-Hi Annie..." Eren stuttered, blushing wildly, "I p-picked you some f-flowers..."

Eren held out the bouquet to her, the flowers were now wilted, but they still looked beautiful. Annie's eyes widened, she never knew Eren could be so nice and considerate to her. Sure, he gave her a ladybug once, but she thought Eren knew she hated bugs. Annie gently took the flowers out of his hand and gingerly grazed the pale yellow petals.

"They're pretty..." Annie said quietly. Eren's bright green eyes shined in happiness. _She liked the flowers, she really liked them!_ "Thank you, Eren." Annie genuinely smiled at him. The two made their way back to the rest of the class, who kept offering Levi advice and suggestions on what to do for Petra.

"Bake her cookies!" Sasha suggested.

"We already used up all the ingredients last time..." Jean reassured her. The food lover pouted.

"You can write her a poem..." Armin said shyly.

"Tch. There's no way I'm putting gooey words on a piece of paper for her, you brat." Levi responded back to him.

"It's not a bad idea, Levi, lighten up!" Hanji said. "You can at least try to write her a poem, it's not that hard."

"I'll go get you some paper and crayons, Mr. Ackerman!" Marco said as he ran to the supply closet to retrieve what Levi needed. Marco came back quickly and placed the items on Levi's desk.

"You can write about her hair, her smile, her prettiness..." Krista rambled on and on about Petra, ignoring Ymir's request to stop since Levi understood the message. Levi swore the little blonde girl knew more about Petra than he did.

"Tell her how much you love her!" Bertholt suggested, tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Levi's face went from a pale white to a bright shade of crimson. Sure, Petra's his girlfriend and the last few dates went incredibly well. But was someone like him really capable of _love_ and _commitment_ to another person? Levi barely knew the answers to this himself.

"Alright, let's not get too worked up about this, kiddos!" Hanji said. "Do whatever you want, Levi, but I agree with Armin, a poem does sound really nice. I wish Erwin wrote me poems."

Levi thought about it, then sat at his desk. He grabbed a crayon and started brainstorming ideas for humanity's most _perfect_ poem.

* * *

Hours passed, and the children were dying of boredom. Levi was still sitting at his desk, with nothing written on the paper in front of him. Armin decided to walk up to him.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Mr. Ackerman?" he asked the frustrated man.

"Go away, brat." Levi groaned. Why was writing a simple poem for a simple woman so difficult?

"But I feel like I've been in here for daaaays!" Armin exaggerated. "We're all bored. Eren and Annie even fell asleep."

Levi looked over at the two children. They both rested their heads on the desk and dozed off next to each other. The flowers were in Annie's hair, the two yellow colors blended together. He also noticed some other students fell asleep as well.

"Why don't you get Hanji and tell her to take you out for recess?" Levi asked.

"Miss Hanji left to go to the doctors' office." Armin replied, sighing. "You can keep writing, I believe in you."

Levi unknowingly reached out a hand and ruffled the young intelligent boy's hair. _Soft_, he thought to himself. As soon as Armin ran back to his desk, the classroom door opened.

"Why is it so quiet in here? It's usually loud." the angelic voice of Petra Ral entered the atmosphere. Levi rushed and covered the poem with some random papers.

"Um, Petra, you should...leave." Levi asked.

"Why? What's wrong, Rivaille?" Petra looked confused. Levi thought up a reason to get the woman out of his classroom so he can work on the poem.

"It's...naptime..." Levi said. _Wow, great excuse._

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Petra said. Levi sighed a sigh of victory, thanking the Walls that she believed him. Petra quietly exited the classroom. Levi found the poem he hid under the pile of papers and got to work on it. Pretty soon, he was finished. It was crap, Levi thought, but he tried his best and he hoped Petra would love it.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Hanji entered the classroom, resting a hand on her growing stomach.

"What do you think?" Levi handed her the sad excuse for a poem, hoping he could trust Hanji's judgment. Hanji took the poem from his hands and started reading it. She stared at the poem, then at Levi. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, you Shitty Glasses?" Levi asked the crazy woman angrily.

"That poem is so funny! But it's GREAT!" Hanji continued laughing. Eventually, her laughter woke the whole class up.

"What's so funny?" Reiner asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Nothing, Reiner. All of you brats go back to sleep." Levi said before standing up and kicking the still-laughing woman out of his classroom.

_"Dumbass..."_ Levi whispered to himself as he made his way across the hall towards Petra's class. Levi found time in the day to go out and pick a nice white daisy for her as well.

"Petra?" Levi entered the empty classroom. She probably just went to restroom, Levi thought. He placed the folded poem along with the daisy on her desk then left.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Petra came back to her classroom and noticed the piece of paper and flower placed neatly on her desk. She picked up the flower and touched its soft petals. She placed it in her hair, the white petals looked appealing in her ginger locks. Petra picked up the paper and unfolded it, quietly reading the tiny and scribbly handwriting to herself.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_This poem is shitty,_

_But you sure are pretty._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Petra._

_- L.A._

Petra quietly giggled to herself.

"Wow Rivaille, you're quite the charmer, huh?" Petra neatly folded the paper back up and held it close to her heart.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made up for lost time, haha. To tell you the truth, I was actually thinking about discontinuing this fic. I'm really trying to improve my writing skills (sentence structure and articulation, mainly) I'll see when I can update again. But I might end this story early. Bye!**


End file.
